happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddhist Monkey
Buddhist Monkey is the protagonist of the Happy Tree Friends''spin-off series of the same name. Bio Buddhist Monkey has appeared in only three episodes, ''Enter the Garden, Books of Fury, and Three Courses of Death, all of which he has survived and starred in. His enemies, the Generic Tree Ninjas, are bears that try to destroy what he cherishes, like in Enter the Garden when the Ninjas destroyed several of his plants, and in Books of Fury when they ripped and colored in several of the Monkey's books. Buddhist Monkey has appeared in three other episodes. In Rink Hijinks, there was a picture of him in a crane machine. In Blind Date, at the drive in, the movie was Books of Fury, and in Keepin' it Reel it was Enter the Garden. Buddhist Monkey is the only staring character that has never died in the series. His arch nemesis is The Dark Shadow Lord. Normally, Buddhist Monkey is kind and calm, but when he is disturbed by Generic Tree Ninjas or another enemy, he becomes violent and starts to fight, despite his attempts to remain calm. Usually this transformation is followed by special effects. This aspect of his personality being most similar to Flippy except he's triggered by anger when Flippy is triggered by something reminding him of war. In the Ka-Pow! episode, Three Courses of Death, we learn a little more about Buddhist Monkey's past. When he was a younger monkey, still in training, he had an Afro that was burned off by the fire of his sensei (which would explain why he is bald). Through his sensei's teachings, Buddhist Monkey learned how to control fire with his hands, eventually becoming strong enough to boil the water of an entire lake. In the episode, Buddhist Monkey was able to defeat his nemesis' right hand man, Char Sui. Though he never actually meets his unseen enemy, it can be assumed that the two will do battle in the future. However, with Ka-Pow canceled, this scenario won't come any time soon. Trivia *His name may be derived from the name "Buddhist Monk". *He loves plants (as seen in Enter the Garden) and books (as seen in Books of Fury). *He may not really be a part of Happy Tree Friends, possibly just the main character from a previous (failed) show. *Lumpy is in every regular episode that he cameos in. *Since there are video games and movies about him in HTF, he might be a fictional character within the show (i.e., a show within a show). *One of the Dead Rising 3 psychopaths Harry "Zhi" Wong shares his personality and apparel: both try to live peacefully in their gardens until someone disrupts and incites them in a murderous rage - Buddhist Monkey gets disrupted by the Generic Tree Ninjas who vandalized his Oriental garden and Zhi gets disrupted by one of the zombies who hit one of the gongs, both have small paintings on their heads - Buddhist Monkey's being four dots while Zhi's being a Yin Yang and both grieve over their losses of something that means to them - Buddhist Monkey grieves over one of his ruined garden plants which his powers failed to resurrect but one of his tears did while Zhi grieves about his recent hardship that involved losing his job, his wife divorcing him for another man, his disdainful children and even the zombie outbreak. *The younger Buddhist Monkey wearing a dark afro and a track suit may be a reference to a famed martial artist Bruce Lee. *All the titles of episodes featuring Buddhist Monkey are references to Bruce Lee movies (Enter the Dragon, Fist of Fury, Game of Death). Gallery Buddhist_monkey3.png Buddhist_monkey2.png Buddhist_monkey1.png Links https://happytreefriends.fandom.com/wiki/Buddhist_Monkey